


Levi's Place

by AOT-Ereri-Yaoi-Fan (Elodie4011)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bitch Levi, Bottom Levi, Cockslut Levi, Dominating Eren, Hardcore, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Smut, Top Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elodie4011/pseuds/AOT-Ereri-Yaoi-Fan
Summary: Eren finally having had enough of following Levi's orders, puts Levi in his place. On all fours with Eren's cock either up his ass or down his throat.





	Levi's Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TaeyeonEreri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeyeonEreri/gifts).



> IMPORTANT!!! PLEASE READ!!! This story is a work of fiction, I do not think that you should ever do this to someone (unless you're doing a sexual roleplay with your significant other and it's your kink). I think that if this ever happened to you then you should try to get as far away from the person who did it to you as possible. As I said before, this is a work of fiction and thus, all flames will be ignored.

                                                                                                                           Levi's Place  
  
'Ugh! I'm so done with his orders. Eren clean this. Eren clean that. Eren, even though it's fucking spotless clean it again and if it's not clean to my standards you'll clean the entirety of HQ tomorrow.' Eren shook his head there was just something about the way that Levi thought he could treat people that made Eren's blood boil. 'Not anymore,' Eren thought, 'Tonight I'm gonna show that little bitch where he belongs.' So Eren began his planning, he decided that he'd slip into Levi's bedroom after he was asleep and wake him up and then show him his place. 'That little bitch won't know what hit him.'  
  
  
                                                                                                                        Later that Night  
  
'This is it' Eren thought, preparing himself mentally for what he was about to do. 'After I enter this room there's no more going back...' Eren then entered the room and woke up Levi.   
  
"What are you doing in here, you shitty brat?" Were the first words out of Levi's mouth when Eren woke him up.  
  
"I'm here to teach you your place, bitch." Eren said looking Levi straight in the eye, God only knows where he got the courage. "Get over here and bend over my lap." Eren commanded.  
  
"Fat chance, ass hat." Levi responded, starting to get up. Eren's hand shot out unexpectedly and grabbed his hair, pulling Levi towards him. As soon as Levi was bent over his nap he removed his pants.  
  
"Since you aren't going to be a good little bitch I have to punish you." Eren said. "You will count each strike, you will thank me, and then you will ask for another. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Levi ignored Eren and didn't say anything, causing Eren to repeat his question. "Do I make myself clear?" This time Levi responded with a quiet "Yes." Eren just glared at him in response, "Yes, what?"  
  
"Yes... Sir." Levi said causing Eren to grin and pet him. "Good boy..." Eren said, spanking Levi once.   
  
Levi yelped from the shock and instantly said "One sir, thank you sir, please give me another." Eren spanked Levi again and again until finally Eren spanked him fifteen times and he was able to count them all. By the time Eren finished, Levi was crying but also had another rather obvious problem.   
  
"Aww are you hard?" Eren teased. "Who knew the Corporal of the Scouting Regiment was such a little slut." Eren then threw Levi onto the floor, where his dick popped up, ready and eager for some action. "By the end of tonight, you're gonna be my bitch, Levi." Eren pressed his foot into Levi's boner and started to grind against it.  
  
"Ah!" Levi moaned. "Please Eren, please!"  
  
"Please what?" I don't know what you want unless you tell me." Eren teased him, grinding down even harder with his foot, until it was nearly painful.  
  
"Please, make me your bitch, please!" Levi begged in between his moans and pants.  
  
Eren smirked in amusement, "What a slut, begging for it already..." He chuckled. "Get on to all fours with your face facing towards me." Levi, did as he was told. "Now, open your mouth up nice and big for me." Levi opened his mouth as wide as he could. Eren's smirk grew wider. "Oh I'm gonna have some fun with you tonight." Eren pulled his ten and a half inch dick out and slapped Levi around with it some before immediately thrusting all the way down Levi's throat. "Yeah that's it, cocksucker, take it all down your throat. Bet you love the feel of my cock all the way down your throat, gagging you." Eren fisted Levi's hair, using it as leverage to mercilessly fuck Levi's throat and turn him into a little bitch.  
  
"God, Eren, I love the feeling of you and your big cock controlling me." Levi said as he pulled of Eren's cock. Eren immediately slapped him with said dick.  
  
"Who told you you could stop sucking huh? Get back on there until I say stop." Eren commanded. Eren continued to use Levi's throat as a fuck toy until he needed to cum. "Pull off my cock, I have to cum and I'm gonna paint your face." Eren forced Levi off of his cock and started to jerk himself off until he came all over Levi's face. "Fuck, that was good. Now, jerk me to full hardness again, whore."  
  
"Yes, sir." Levi said, his hands immediately wrapping around Eren's sizable girth. Eren let loose a couple moans as Levi jacked him off.  
  
"Ah, yeah, just like that slut, twist your wrists a little, fuck yes. That's good." As soon as he was back to full hardness Eren grabbed hold of Levi and pushed him up against a wall, putting three fingers to his mouth. "Suck on these. Your saliva is all the lube you're going to get while I open up your tight ass." Levi sucked on the fingers getting them as wet as he could before Eren took his fingers and pushed one into Levi's hole, when he did Levi's breathed hitched. "Fuck your so tight. Can't wait to claim this ass as mine. Mine to fuck, mine to sell out, mine." Eren said all the while Levi babbled in agreement, too focused on the sensation of Eren's fingers up his ass to focus on much else.   
  
"Please, Eren, I need your cock. I need you to claim me as your little cockslut." Levi moaned out. Eren grinned and grabbed lamp oil, coating himself in it before thrusting balls deep into Levi in one thrust. Levi screamed in pain.  
  
"Mmm... Your ass is so tight..." Eren immediately started pounding away while Levi moaned like a bitch in heat. "Your ass was made for being fucked. It's taking in my cock so greedily and then doesn't want to let me go. I love it." Eren started fucking Levi harder, pushing his face into the bed, but keeping his ass up in the air. "Maybe I'll sell you out to Jean or Reiner, or maybe Bertholdt. Maybe I'll sell you to all three at the same time, would you like that, bitch?" Levi could do little more than nod and moan incoherently. Eren repositioned his thrusts to hit Levi's prostate dead on causing him to scream in pleasure. "Never imagined you were a screamer... Do you wanna cum, Levi?"  
  
"Yes, please, Eren, I'll do anything, just let me cum, please!" Levi begged frantically desperately needing release.  
  
"Who's your Master, bitch?" Eren asked. "Answer that correctly and I'll let you cum like the filthy whore that you are."  
  
"You, Eren, You're my Master. Now please, please Master, let me cum." Levi was on the verge of tears from his need to cum at this point when Eren nodded and gave his okay to cum. "MASTER!" Levi screamed in pleasure as he came.  
  
Eren started fucking Levi harder and faster, nearing completion himself. The feeling of Levi tightening around him and he said "Fuck yeah, take all of Master's cum, cumbucket." Eren continued fucking Levi through out his orgasm and until he became soft and slipped out. "Tighten that ass and keep that cum in there. That's where it belongs." After saying that, Eren fell asleep next to Levi on his bedroom floor


End file.
